


My Little Lamb

by queenofcandynsoda



Series: Rotten To The Core/One Piece Descendants AU Prequels [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Holidays, NICU, Nightmares, Premature Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcandynsoda/pseuds/queenofcandynsoda
Summary: Myrtle had her son too early. He was born small and fragile. Despite this, she loves him. She refused to listen to anyone who dares insult her son. Her son, Langres, is as strong and beautiful as any other baby. This was her thoughts while Langres was in the NICU.
Relationships: Charlotte Mont-d'Or/Myrtle Poppins
Series: Rotten To The Core/One Piece Descendants AU Prequels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs 14 years before the Descendants AU, right on Langres' birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs 14 years before the Descendants AU, right on Langres' birth.

**Day 1 **

I was having immense pain in my abdomen when I was getting the afternoon tea ready with my husband. I collapsed to the ground, breaking the porcelain cup I was hoping. I was scared so was Mont-D’or. Our fears are justified because I was four-months pregnant with our first child. We don’t know why this happened and couldn’t understand. Mont-D’or quickly gets the carriage to take me to the Swiss Hospital. 

I was losing consciousness when I got to the emergency room. I was able to remember that I was taken to an operating room. I heard the doctor talking to my husband. “The fetus must be removed from her womb. Both are dying.” The doctor said. I was in a panic instantly, fearing for the life of my unborn child. Nyx separates herself from me, shocking the other doctors, and starts to calm me down. I am so glad that Nyx was able to notice my distress or I would have lost control of the Shade-Shade fruit power. 

I start to feel the numbness of my abdomen which relieved me of pain. I can’t feel the disinfectant rubbing across my stomach and scalpel cutting it open. Though I can not feel the C-section, I can feel my child’s heartbeat and gasps for air. My child is alive. I can feel my child’s energy and cries of life.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Poppins-Charlotte. It’s a boy.”

Tears start to fall from my eyes when I hear that. It was a relief to hear that my child has survived birth. However, I didn’t see him. In fact, he was immediately placed in an incubator. I realized how early for him to be born. I want to get up and hold him but I need to take a rest to start healing. 

When I recover enough to see my son hours later to the evening, Nyx and Mont-D’or help me to get to a wheelchair and take me to the NICU. I am worried about the condition my son is now, especially since I was early in my second thermister. Many parts of a fetus’s organs haven’t even fully developed yet. I hope that the doctors and nurses can help my son to reach full term.

As soon as we enter the NICU, Mont-D’or, Nyx, and I saw the nurse shielding us from seeing the incubator. 

“What is going on!? What happened!?” My husband bellowed. One of the nurses nervously responded with “I’m sorry but it’s best for your wife’s mental state that she shouldn’t see the baby now due to his… deformities.”

The nurses are afraid of how I would react to seeing my son. “I want to see my child.” It wasn’t a question but rather demand and my tone sent a chill down their spines. All of them moved aside to allow me to get close to the incubator.

My son’s hair is completely white. It’s too light to be considered a blonde. He has an extreme pallor like a ghost. He is also very small. I can tell he’s cold by how he’s shivering. I open one of the side lids and use only one finger to rub his face. He stops shivering almost immediately. That’s what he needs, just a loving touch. I wish I can take him out and hold him, showing that he’s safe in my arms. But I can’t at the moment. All I need to focus on him to get the best care possible. 

I glare back at the nurses. I can not believe they worry that I would lose my mind like I’ve given birth to a monster. My son is _not _a monster. He is beautiful like all children. He is unique in his own way. He should never be hidden from the world like that.

I look back at my son. Mont-D’or and I have already decided on a name for our child when we learned that I was pregnant. It would be Brie for a girl or Langres for a boy. In truth, gender doesn’t matter. All I care that our child has been born and alive. 

Our son, Charlotte Langres, was born on June 9th. It was five months before his due date.

* * *

**Day 5**

There were cries of pain

The nurses quickly take him off the lamp and to the cooling incubator. I see that they called in a doctor to examine Langres and figure out why he reacts in heat to the lamp. The lamp was at the safest temperature as possible. How can it be too hot for him?

Then we learned something. It was not from the heat of the lamp but rather from the light of it. That’s when we learn that his albinism is so extreme that he is unable to be under natural light, especially sunlight. His skin is extremely sensitive to light as it can cause blisters on his skin.

Fortunately, the nurse is able to get him out of the lamp in time before the blisters become severe. However, I am still very concerned about Langres. He’s going to spend the rest of his life being under shadows. He could get treated as a monster by everyone he will encounter. Tears start to fall from my face as I start to think about the painful future he will face. It’s evitable. I can’t stop it nor can Mont-D’or. 

I went to the NICU to see Langres waking up as I wash my hands to touch him. He is using all of his strength to breathe and looks like he’s about to cry. I can only put my pinky finger on his little hand since I can’t hold him yet. 

Then something amazing happened.

He squeezes my finger and starts to smile slightly. I was no longer crying tears of grief but of joy now. Mont-D’or comes in to see Langres holding my finger. He smiles warmly to see this.

* * *

**Day 12**

It’s time for me to leave the hospital since I am able to continue to recover at home. However, I feel that I should stay, making sure that Langres is safe. Mont-D’or ensured that he is in safe hands with the nurses and the doctors. He also told me that I need to continue recovering at home. I can only sigh and agreed with him. 

The carriage ride back was hushed. I couldn’t think of a word to say when my thoughts were always able Langres. What if something happens and I’m not there to protect him? He could be severely injured! 

I can feel Mont-D’or’s concerned glances on me. I know I shouldn’t think of it too hard about Langres’ safety. I know he’s in safe hands but I am scared for him. He is a fragile and small baby and I want to be there. 

“If you want to be there for him, you need to focus on recovering so you can take care of him,” Mont-D’or said. He’s right. I have to focus on myself to recover.

Soon after we got home, we got a den-den mushi call. I pick it up to hear that it’s my eldest sister-in-law, Compote. She is calling to hear how Langres and I are doing. I responded that I am alright but Langres still have to be in the hospital. She wishes the best of luck for him and offers to throw a baby shower for us. I was a bit taken back from the offer and I want to decline it as Mont-D’or and I can do it ourselves but Compote insists that she would do it. I can only sigh but smile. Compote is the one who is always looking out for others and making parties. 

As Langres is gaining strength in the hospital and the baby shower coming up, I can prepare his home for his arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment~ I would love to hear your feedback~  



	2. Recovery

**Day 25**

How dare they! I can’t believe what I heard from them!

Daifuku and Damisona are here with Compote, Lucio, Oven, Kalama, Mont-D'or, and I. In a moment where all of us should prepare to welcome my son in this home, I have to deal with the third son and his wife.

Mont-D’or can only silently glares at Oven for inviting them. I wish he would tell off Daifuku himself rather than getting mad at his siblings.

These two said that we shouldn’t even hope for Langres to survive as he will die soon. That language is disgusting to hear.

“Take a good look at Wagashi!” Daifuku said with arrogance as he points outside, showing Wagashi, who is three-years-old, playing with Alaska, who’s two-years-old, and Clementine, who is a year old. “She was healthy when she was born! She didn’t need to have a ventilator!” 

I grip my fist and looks at Mont-D’or, hoping that he would stand up or say in defense of Langres. Nothing coming from his mouth yet. Why isn’t he saying anything?

“Honestly, why bother? He’s going to die when someone coughs or sneezes around him.” Damisona sneered. 

I was on the verge of my breaking point. No one in this family has seemed the full scope of my anger yet. I hope they don’t get to see the brutal power I have repressed for years.

I looked down and found a good excuse to get out of the living room to release my anger safely for Nyx. “Looks like we are out of tea. I need to fill the teapot.” I said as I get up. Before I leave, I turned to the couple.

“Also, I hope that your daughter won’t inherit your beastly temper. It can cost her more than her life if she does and uses it on the wrong person.” I simply spoke in a calm voice. That is enough for them to shut their mouths. 

When I went to the kitchen to get tea, Nyx, already having all of my anger, whispered into my ear about if she could attack them. I just gave her a stern glare as a ‘no’, instead, I let her release my anger on several tree homies.

* * *

**Day 39**

“Hahahaha-mamamama~! This is great news~!”

I don’t understand why we have to ask Big Mom to have a baby shower. Mont-D’or and I know that she will take advantage of this a grand party where 85% of the people who will attend we don’t even know.

“Thank you for this, mama~!” Mont-D’or said in gratitude while I have to remain silent due to my position as an in-law. As soon as we were dismissed to leave, I turn to him and asked: “Why do you have to ask your mother to throw a baby shower?”

He responded with “Well, she wanted to celebrate the birth of another grandchild.”

“Well, _ I _ want to have a small, simple baby shower, knowing she’ll use it for self-gain. She will _ never _know.” I rebuked.

“Both of us know that mama can know that we had a party without her being invited!” I can tell he is already getting frustrated with me.

“How would she know!? There are no homies in our house as soon as we got married!”

“Just because your shadow _ killed _them by scaring them to death, doesn’t mean that mama won’t know!” Mont-D’or shouted back.

I start to realize that Mont-D’or is too afraid of Big Mom to just one thing, to have a private, simple baby shower for his own son, who is trying to survive. What’s wrong is that he is seeking permission from the woman who outright called Langres ‘disgusting and creepy’ a week ago when we showed her the picture of him. I silently retreat as Nyx opens the Chateau’s doors and glares at Mont-D’or.

“Why can’t you be brave?” I lamented to him as I got into the carriage.

* * *

**Day 52**

When I see Langres in the NICU, I silently smile. He has grown bigger and able to take in more food. I rub his head with two of my fingers. I can feel that he is starting to grow more of his hair out. It remains purely white, almost like a lamb.

Langres has started to open his eyes and look at me. I gasp in excitement. He is taking the time to register what is going on though I doubt he would understand at the moment. What I don’t doubt he understands who I am when he looks at me.

Then he starts to smile. It was the fourth time he has done this. He even tries to get himself to be closer to me. I was about to call for Mont-D’or but I realize that he has gone to work. He claims that Candy Island’s park bridges are in need of repair. Though, he could have put the responsibility to Perospero, because he _ is _the Minister of Candy and his wife, Viveca, is the Deputy Minister.

As much as I am so glad that Langres can easily recognize me as his mother, I want him to recognize his father too.

I hope that Mont-D’or would see his son smiling soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave a comment or a review~  



	3. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay from last week. I have to prepare for Thanksgiving and deal with finals and work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Day 77**

Yesterday was the baby shower and it was terrible.

It wasn’t about celebrating Langres’ birth and survival. Instead, it was about Big Mom only. Every word that comes out of her mouth that is about Langres is a complete lie. I know she could care less about him, especially when she saw the picture of him with disgust.

I sighed as I take the carriage to the hospital. Mont-D’or has told me that the nurses have temporarily put Langres in a private room and recommends that I should visit earlier today. I didn’t question it so I agreed to go.

When I enter the hospital, I was led to a room that is away from the NICU. I can see that the windows in the room are covered with blinds and it seems to be dark. I raised an eyebrow as the nurse opens the door brings me in. And then…

_ POP!! _

“Surprise~!”

I jumped back and raised my parasol to see that confetti was popped out of a small cannon to the air. I turn to see Mont-D’or and the other nurses having party hats. Langres’s incubator is in the middle of the room with balloons around him. He seems to be not bothered by the noise. 

I was shocked and can’t think of a word to say. Then I questioned to Mont-D’or. “What is this?” He smiles with a response “This is the baby shower~” My eyes widen when he said that. I felt tears ready to fall out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them before they fell.

To say the baby shower is good would be an understatement. This is the first time that my son is actually celebrated to be born and become a fighter. Langres opens his eyes and slightly lifted his head to smile at me. I can’t hold back the tears now. Nyx brings me a tissue and a slice of cheesecake, causing me to laugh a bit. 

This is the _ real _baby shower here~!

* * *

**Day 100**

Nyx and I have been reading books about plush making and to make it durable. I do have experience in textile arts, such as embroidery, lacing, knitting, patchwork, macrame, crochet, weaving, and sewing. However, making a plush toy was never a part of it. 

I have decided to make a plush toy for Langres for when he comes home. Since the doctor said that it still will be a long time before he’s allowed to leave, it would be enough time to make one until then.

As I start to get the supplies and materials in the textile store on Unique Island, I wonder what the design should be. I know I need fabrics that make it look like an animal but I hadn’t thought of what kind yet. A bear would be adorable but I feel that it’s too cliche due to how often parents here get it for their children. A sock monkey would be simple but it would be lazy to make something too easy.

Suddenly, I have an idea. I want something soft and unique and I suddenly realized that not too many parents in Totto Land would consider a lamb doll. That’s what I’m going to make for him. 

A lamb doll named Woolly.

* * *

**Day 121**

I am taking care of my nephews and nieces in the Cupcake Room as their parents are working. One of them is Velvet, who is a healthy newborn girl. I smiled as I looked at her. I remember how worried her mother Trisha was when she learned she was pregnant. I, along with my in-laws, was able to get her to be calm. Brownie was completely distant from her during this so we have to take the role of being the “father” to help Trisha. I wish he can accept responsibility to be a parent. 

Remy comes in with his younger half-sister, Sora, and older half-brother, Sage. They didn’t visit the baby shower because their mother, Sanjina, also thinks it’s a sham to boast Big Mom’s Ego. 

His father is in the Book Prison as his mother is raising three children with her crew in the Thousand Sunny. I am happy that they got the support they needed. It reminds me of Compote, who has to raise her three children. It wasn’t until she married Muertes Lucio that she got the support she needed. 

The three siblings comes in front of me while holding something behind their backs. I raised an eyebrow amusingly. “What do you three have behind your backs~?” She questioned them. All of them smiles innocently as brings out the items. 

It turns out to gifts for Langres. 

I smiled as I put Velvet in the crib and look at their gifts. Remy has a white pillow with “Welcome Home” embroidered with blue thread. Sage created a mobile with sheep and lambs. Sora holds up a teether that is shaped like a crescent moon. I smiled warmly at them as I hold these. 

“Thank you so much, children…~ I’m sure that Langres will love these…~” I said to them. They then smiled with gratitude and excitement. 

I am sure that all of them will be happy to meet their young cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage, Remy, and Sora are created by mNakahara98.  
If you like this story, please leave a comment or a review~  
]


	4. Preparation

**Day 145**

Mont-D’or and I are inside one of the empty rooms on the second floor that is repainted into a soft blue. Most people would expect it to be very dusty but I actually clean this room, along with the empty ones despite knowing that it may never get used. It’s not good to have dust lying around.

We have a paint crew to have the nursery to be painted in soft and pastel blue colors. It’s said that the color is very calming and won’t over-stimulate the baby. The furniture for the nursery is downstairs as we think about what can we do more for the room. The first thing we think about is the two windows. The doctor told us that Langres can never be put under sunlight under any circumstances. At first, Mont-D’or suggested that we should get blackout windows but I recommend that we should get three layers of window blinds, each of different types, to which he agrees.

Now, we need to layout the room to make it suitable for Langres. The crib must be away from the window so he can sleep won’t be disturbed. A comfortable rocking chair near the crib when he needs me or Mont-D’or. A changing table with cushions and a low light lamp. 

All of these are essential for Langres as we think about getting a carpet that would fit the size of the open space. Suddenly, we got a call from the head nurse from the NICU. She told us that there’s a list that she has mailed to us about what is required to get for Langres’ nursery. Nyx had gotten the mail, after scaring away the mailman, and bring it to Mont-D’or and I. We start to read about the many things we still need to get. We need to get monitors around the crib to detect his breathing as he’s vulnerable to suddenly stop breathing. An oxygen tank is suggested for him as well. Prescription lotion is a major requirement for his albinism. There are many things that need for Langres. We should not worry as we know we got this handled. 

In the meantime, let’s put everything where they should be.

* * *

**Day 166**

Reading  _ Bringing Home Your Preemie Baby _ has given me some insight on how to take care of Langres when we take him home. He needs to be fed every two to three hours daily. It included night time as well. It seems that Mont-D’or and I must take turns to feed Langres at night. 

Learning how to do CPR is a  _ must _ . Langres has a higher chance to suddenly stop breathing as well as SIDs. I dreaded when I read more about it. It can happen when he’s asleep and no one would know soon enough to help him. I try not to worry about it too much as the doctor told me that I shouldn’t stress too much. 

The clothes Langres must wear has to be made of soft cotton or wool until he’s two years old. His skin is very delicate than most babies. These clothes must be also light colored as it won’t absorb as much heat. He must be lotion three times daily with moisturizer and sunblock lotion. I sigh as I continue reading more. There are so many things to do for Langres. I got a call from my baby den-den mushi. When I pick it up, I heard Mont-D’or’s voice. 

He’s calling because he’s having trouble installing the baby breathing monitor. I asked him, “Did you called the installer?”. He responded with “Of course not! Why would we pay someone to install something we could’ve done ourselves?!”. I laughed a bit on his stubbornness. Though he can be a bit arrogant but I still love him.

Why should I worry that I won’t be able to take care of my son? I took care of fifty children and counting for the past seven years along with adults, such as Mozart. Langres just needs special care and I am more than happy to help him. 

* * *

**Day 170**

I’m still in remission. 

I sigh in relief when I read the doctor’s report. My cancer hasn’t grown for the past five years. This makes me feel much better that it wasn’t the reason why Langres was born early but I’m still very concerned about it. 

Mont-D’or held my hand and smiles at me. He’s as happy as I am. I know this is hard for him too. He tends to worry about my health often, even in situations where I am able to fight. Perhaps even stronger than him. We celebrated with peppermint tea as Nyx is getting our books together. It’s called _ The Journey into the Grand Line. _It was one of the first books Mont-D’or gave to him. It was the first time I fall in love with him. 

I hope that I don’t have to worry about the sickness again. I hope I get to be with Mont-D’or for the rest of our lives. I hope that Langres won’t have to lose his mother while he’s still young. I hope I get to see all of his achievements and life milestones. 

I hope I live to see him safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave a comment or a review~  



	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas~! Thank you so much for reading this~

**Day 185**

The house is all set. 

The nursery is completed with all the necessities and safety precautions. The cushions for the bed are soft and comfortable with the breathing monitor attached to the crib. The oxygen tank is close to the crib with easy access if it’s needed. The changing table close by had diapers, wipes, and baby powder. There is also the ointment since Langres is more vulnerable to getting diaper rashes than other babies. 

I had to get den-den mushi surveillance all over the house and in the nursery. I kept having dreams about  _ him  _ lately. Mont-D’or was concerned about my sudden, unexplained paranoia but never asked me. I believe he would understand my judgment. He knew that I want to be certain that our son is safe. 

Since Langres would be a bit delayed, we had to get prescribed baby formula and medicine. We kept them fresh and long-lasting by putting them in the fridge. It would help him get stronger and strengthen his immune system. There are many failsafes for this, among other things. In five days, we finally welcome Langres to our house and become a family. 

Home is ready for you, Langres.

* * *

**Day 190**

We finally get to bring him home. Against all odds, Langres is finally able to leave the NICU. The nurses organized a little party for his “graduation”. They even made a little blue graduation hat for him. They always do this for premature babies that are able to leave the NICU. 

_ Charlotte Langres _

_ Graduating from the NICU after 190 days.  _

The nurses were cheering. Some were crying as the head nurse cut off the alarm tag from his ankle. They care for him as much as Mont-D’or and I did. Now, it’s our turn to take care of him. 

I held him for the entire carriage ride to our house. My son remained quiet for the entire ride. He was sucking the Mother of Pearl pacifier that Mont-D’or gave him. We were informed that he would be behind on several occasions, such as crawling and h. I assume teething was one them as we never see any teeth peeking out despite being six months old. 

When we got home, Langres started to yawn. I giggled a bit as I held him as soon as I got to the nursery. Woolly immediately caught his eye. My son reaches for the lamb doll. As soon as I gave Woolly, he hugged it tightly with a toothless smile. I was a bit surprised at how quickly he got attached to it. I smiled since it made it happy as I rocked him gently to make his eyes further droopy. 

Langres falls asleep as soon we put him to bed. This is the very first sleep he has without wires and tubes around him. Mont-D’or patted his head as he began to snore softly. Seeing him in his crib makes me want to cry. I never thought in my life that I could be a mother of such a beautiful baby boy. Before I leave, I kissed his forehead. 

Welcome home, Langres.

* * *

**Day 198**

The soft music is playing on the den-den mushi radio as I hold Langres and sat on my rocking chair. The Winter Solstice tree is shining dimly to not bother Langres as he sleeps in my arms. I had Nyx to make a custard trifle with fruits from a recipe from  _ The Household Magazine  _ from Rommel. Mont-D’or is doing last-minute shopping for gifts for his son and I. I started to remember how I spent my first Winter Solstice with Mont-D’or. I giggled a bit on how he once unsuccessfully tried to put up the decorations on the outside of the house when we spent our first Christmas married.

Langres is holding onto Woolly. Ever since I’ve had gave him that, he never let go of him since. I can tell that Woolly made him feel calm and warm. It is very adorable to see him like this. 

Langres opens his eyes to see me holding him. His eyes were a vibrant shade of red, almost look like they’re glowing. When my in-laws saw them, they were shocked and frightened. However, Mont-D’or and I saw those as beautiful rubies. Everything about him is perfect and beautiful. Langres should never be ashamed because of his appearance. He’s just as unique as everyone in his own way. 

I love you, my little lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave a comment or a review~


End file.
